


Happy Papa's Day!

by LemonTreeBears



Series: Special Occasions [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABDL, Avengers Family, Baby Tony, Celebrations, Father's Day, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pancakes, Papa Steve, Uncle Clint, Uncle Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTreeBears/pseuds/LemonTreeBears
Summary: On this day, Tony will give his new papa the surprise of a life time!





	Happy Papa's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya there peeps! Hope you enjoy this. I thought it'd be fitting, since Today is Father's day. Happy Papa's day to all the papa's out there!!! :) 
> 
> -
> 
> There may or may not be a second chapter? Maybe just to have a peek into the rest of the day? Idk I haven't decided yet.

It's just been a month since Steve officially became Tony's papa. Parenting Tony alongside with the help of his team. Tasha was, for the most of it Mama(but not in a relationship with Steve), Pepper was his aunt and supervisor/guardian(at work), Clint, Bruce, and Phil were uncles. The new enforced law states that littles must have at least one legal parent or guardian, and as for Tony, he has 5 wonderful adults in his life to care for him to ensure that he obeys the law of being under supervision for the compulsory 4 days a week of being little. Tony knows that his family makes sure each and everyday spent together is a wonderful time in company, but on Sunday it'll be one of the most important days in the year for Tony's new papa, and he wants to make sure he makes it the grandest celebration ever to let Steve know how much he loves him. So That was his plan. BEST FATHER'S DAY EVER!  
\----------

Tony was still big this fine Saturday morning, as he promised Aunt -ah...- Pepper he would be present for the board meeting that was about to happen in 20 minutes. So there he was, big name Mr. Tony Stark finally present for once in months, early. He welcomed himself into Peppers office and made himself comfortable on the couch by the coffee table while Pepper shooed her secretary and guard as she finished up her phone call. "Tony, you know better than to barge into my office unannounced." Pepper used her stern but loving voice(usually only used when she was telling Tony off while he was little). 

"It's MY company, I can do whatever I want! And I'm not little so you don't have to tell me off Peppa! I just want to get this boring meeting over with so I can get back to work." Tony talked back to Pepper in a childish tone, almost challenging her but finding himself slipping and slurring Pepper's name. Tony had a rough week and it's been almost two weeks since he's also been little, so besides the fact that he's overdue for a little 'baby Tony' time, Pepper's kiddy-tone was not helping him push his little headspace away. 

Pepper noticed Tony's attitude and knew right away he's been avoiding his headspace and was beginning to get frustrated and aggravated, so instead of pushing she said exactly what she knew Tony wanted to hear. "You're right Tony, this IS your company and you can do whatever you want. So how about we go listen to the boring board people talk and then I'll take you home and we can get some lunch then you can go back down to your workshop?" Then, she led him to the meeting room and commenced the meeting right away. 

The meeting dragged on for just over 3 hours and Pepper could see that Tony was getting restless. He was fidgeting, yawning, staring out the window, swinging his feet, and picking at the hem of his shirt in vicious cycles, so before he could breakdown, Pepper decided to call it quits. She wrapped up the meeting by acknowledging the board's ideas, critiques, and suggestions, then got up to send each member out the door with a firm handshake and a smile. Once the last member was out the door she turned to her dear nephew who was now resting his head on his arms. She walked over to rub his shoulders. "Hey there champ, you did so well, I'm so proud of you for making it to the meeting today and for your input. What do you say you come with me to my office and we brag my bag and head home? I'm ready for some lunch, I heard your mama's making dino nuggets and mickey mouse veggie-patties. Come on buddy, let's get you home." Pepper spoke softly and in her most tender tone that it was more than enough to tip Tony over the scale helping him drop all the way down into his little headspace. 

Tony lifted his head and looked at his aunt Pepper. "Aunt Peppa we home now?" 

"Yea buddy, let's get you home. Let me grab my purse and we'll get Happy to drop us home okay?" Pepper one handedly texted Natasha to notify her on their return and Tony's drop, and smiled at the boy by her side when he nodded as they made their way back to her office.

The ride home was quiet until Pepper brought up the question of what Tony had in mind for Father's day. "Hey, so Tony, how will you and papa be spending your first father's day together?" Tony stared at her in confusion. Then it hit her, Tony never celebrated Father's day before. Of corse he didn't because he had Howard Stark as a father.. Gosh she was cursing herself inside.

"Now that Steve is your papa that means he's a father and each year there's one special day called Father's day, and this day is where everyone celebrate it to give thanks to their fathers, or their papa's to show them they love them and appreciate them. Do you want to do something special for Steve?" Pepper's heart melted when she saw the eager nod and wide grin on Tony's face. 

"Great. Do you have any ideas? We can plan a surprise for your papa if you'd like." Pepper suggested, knowing Tony would need help and ideas. 

"What... What... What we gets to do?" Tony stuttered but got his message across. 

"Well, usually the kids will help make breakfast. Such as pancakes and fruits, or bacon.." BACON! Tony knew papa's favourite was bacon. 

"haha, yes! BACON! We can help you fry some bacon and eggs and pancakes for Steve and serve him breakfast in bed. Then you can decide what you'd like to do with your papa." Pepper continued to talk as they got out of the car and made their way into the communal floor dining room. Nat carried on the conversation as she led Tony to the nursery to strip him of his suit and into a diaper, onesie and sweat pants. As she pulled his pants up to his waist she carried him off the changing table and set him on the floor beside her where he sat by her feet as she cleaned her hands. "Okay krolik(bunny), can you help me round up your uncles for lunch please. I'll meet you all at the table." Nat gave him a pat on the bum as her ran off to find his uncles. 

Pepper, Nat, Bruce, Clint, and Phil were now all sat at the table surrounding Tony, who was in his highchair. He was stuffing his face with dino-nuggets and trying to come up with a plan for the perfect surprise father's day celebration. "krolik don't talk with your mouth full please." Nat was kindly warning Tony for the 5th time. Tony took a big gulp and continued to blabber on about the pancakes and bacons and making a cake. 

"What kind of cake did you want to make for Steve buddy?" Clint asked Tony and looked at Phil and chuckled, both almost certain of what cheeky Tony would say.

"BACON CAKE!!!!" Tony shouted at the top of his lungs, causing all adult sot cover their ears but laugh out loud. In between the laughs... 

"Did I heard someone say bacon cake?" Everyone one froze on the spot, Clint mouth still ajar. Tony's head snapped around and right away brought his hands up to cover his mouth. 

"Hey baby boy, I've missed you, where are my favourite bunny's hugs and kisses?" Steve walked over to his baby boy arms open wide. Tony still in shock of his papa walking in on him talking about his plan sat still. Until Nat spoke up. "Tony, papa's home, didn't you miss him?" Only then Tony snapped out of his frozen state and wiggled wanting to be lifted into his papa's arms. Steve held Tony in his embrace for the longest minute ever until he was placed back down into his seat. "So what was this bacon cake I heard on my way in?"

"ahhhh na-fing papa! I wuvs you!" Tony, little as ever giggled at the lied he just told and did his best to divert his papa's thoughts back to I love you's and I missed yous. Steve knew Tony was hiding something as he was never a good liar when little and often his emotions would show on his face. But he let it slide, knowing the adults would fill him in after. -Or they usually would...-

The rest of the evening was uneventful. The Usual bedtime ritual, till morning came and Tony was so excited that he woke up at 6 am and cried for his mama. Wanting is mama to come get him so he would get ready and get to those pancakes. Tony, behind his blurred teary vision saw a shadow approaching and intuitively reached out to be picked up, but when he heard his papa greet him... "Hey there little guy, little too early for you to be up. Did you have a bad dream? Let's check your diapey and send you back to bed." Steve reached under his arms but once Tony realised it was his papa and mama was no where present, he kicked and screamed to be let down and cried out for his mama. And with a scream like Tony's mama woke right up and was in the room within seconds. "krolik my dear what is the matter?" Nat allowed herself a yawn and stretch before she bent down to lift Tony onto her hips. 

"Little mister here decided to favour you over his papa... he's all yours Mama" Steve faked a frown but smiled and left the room. 

"Alright you, lets get you changed. I think there's a little mister stinker in this room." Nat carried Tony over to the changing table and began to untapped his diaper, and continued to do so until Tony mentioned 'papa's day'. Nat looked up at her boy's eyes and asked him to repeat himself. She murmured to herself while taping him up into his new diaper. "papa's day... papa's day? Oh! Father's day you mean? Yea it's papa's day today. I see. THAT'S WHY you wanted mama. You want mama to help you make breakfast for papa isn't is?" Tony's sobs finally died down when she got what he was trying to say all along. 

"Sure buddy. How about we go get your uncles to help too. Can you go wake your uncles while I get ready." Nat let Tony off the table and wine back to her room to brush her teeth and change her clothes into something a little more suitable. Once Tony and his uncles were assembled, Nat divided the jobs into 2. Pancakes and bacon and balloons, juice and eggs. Tony chose to be partnered with Clint so Nat was teamed up with Phil. Bruce decided to sleep in, and Tony knows better than to force uncle Bruce out of bed. So off they went. Clint cut 5 bags worth of oranges in half and let Tony put them into the juicer, while he got on to frying the eggs beside him. Phil was in charge of the bacon while Nat was in charge of the pancakes. In about 30 minutes, they had enough food and juice for a table of 10. But Tony knew his papa could feast for 3 alone. Once everyone was cooked and juiced, Phil and Nat helped Tony plate up all the items while Clint did the washing. 

"Alright buddy. Now that we've got all the things ready, we just need to go put up the balloons in your papa's room and then we can come back to grab the food and go wake your papa up." Clint said to Tony and Tony nodded and held on tight to the balloons he was passed and with the adults made their way up to Steve's room and crept inside to place the balloons by his bedside. Nat stuck a few by the window and by the door frame. Once completed, they all tip-toed back out of the room and into the kitchen.

"ALL DONE! GO PAPA BED NOW!" Tony was jumping up and down and grabbed the tray, but luckily Phil stopped him just before he could knock over everything. 

"woah there little buddy, why don't you lead the way, and we'll hold this tray for you and you can set it down once we get there." 

Tony ran into the elevator and out of it and barged right into papa's room. He jumped onto his papa and shook him awake. "PAPA PAPA PAPA! WAKIE WAKIE SUNSHINE HERE!" Steve rubbed his eyes, pulled his baby close to his chest and sat up by the head board. Eyes still closed "Why do I smell bacon?" 

"HAPPY PAPA'S DAY PAPA!" Tony screamed into Steve ear as he saw Phil, mama, and Clint walk in with the tray. 

"Wow! you guys! baby boy, wow! Thank you! Did you make this for me?" Steve was lost for words. He felt himself get teary. 

"Fank yous for being papa and besets papa to wuv me and give cuddles and giggles and saves me and forever ever ever waves you. I a-ah-appri-apprisate you papa!" Tony smiled form ear-to-ear. 

"Your baby boy made sure we all got up and pitched in." Phil chuckled. 

"Thats right. He juiced all that juice on his own, and even plated it beautifully just for his specially papa. Right Tony?" Clint smiled softly at Tony and winked. 

"You did! I'm so proud and so grateful that you're my baby boy Tony. You've just perfect and I couldn't ask for anything more. I love you so much!" Steve choked and let his tears fall. 

"WAIT! CARD!" Tony shouted and looked at his mama. Nat pulled the card out from her back and passed it to Tony, who passed it to Steve. 

'DeaR PAPA, 

Happy PAPA deY. I luvs you Lotz and is Bessstsz

Luvz Tone TonY'

Despite the characters being all wonky and written in different coloured crayons and swimming in glitter, Steve's tears went from light showers to a waterfall. He pulled his boy even closer and cried his joy and love into his shoulder. Nat texted Pepper and live streamed the scene of happy-tears for her over her phone. Phil and Clint exchanged a quick kiss and watched as the father and son bonded ever so heart-warmingly. 

And as usual, Clint the moment-ruiner decided to speak up and announce his state of hunger. But Steve only chuckled and suggested that they all have breakfast together on the couch and watch a movie together. To no surprise, banner showed up late again, only in time to watch Steve scoff down the last piece of bacon. 

Just like that, the morning of a beautiful day began.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm not sure how I like how it actually reads, but I feel that as of now it's pretty good. It's just this idea I had but it defiantly needs a little polishing that will happen in the near future. But anyway... Thanks for read and for stinking around :) 
> 
> Rawr x


End file.
